Peace At Last
by Camptakotaff
Summary: A short one-off story, just an idea that came to me after wanting to try a more descriptive style of writing. Please rate it, I appreciate any feedback I receive!


This is a one off, it's quite cheesy but I wanted to try out writing a more descriptive story, though it's really not my forte. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The day was warm, the sun shone down upon the sweet smelling grass on the lakeside. Elise lay there peacefully, letting the rays wash over her. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, nor could she remember when she could hear such little noise. Living in the city, the hustle and bustle of city life was inescapable. She thought it strange that she liked the calm and tranquility; wasn't this the place she had tried to escape all those years ago?

A breeze blew her hair across her face, and as she sat up and brushed it aside, she noticed a small boat was tied to the jetty, one which wasn't tied there before. She knew it well, however. It was the boat in which Eli would row across to meet her on lonely evenings, when she longed for his friendly face, or his infectious laughter.

"I haven't been watching you, I swear." His sudden appearance made Elise flinch slightly. He approached her from underneath a tree to her left, where he had been sitting in the shade. He sank down next to her on the grass, and she smirked at him.

"I should hope not, creeper. Haven't you got anything better you could be doing?" He simply shrugged his shoulders, smiling back at the woman with a playful grin. She shook her head at him, then lay back onto the grass as if he wasn't there. He lay next to her, his arm pressed close against hers.

"Don't you think you'd like it better out here than living back in the city? There's nothing stopping you." Eli was hoping for a positive response to his suggestion. They had been going out for just under a year, but there was no sign of Elise wanting to take it a step further and move closer to him, instead she had chosen to remain in Chicago.

"I love the city, it's where I feel like I belong." She turned her head to face him, their noses nearly touching.

"Don't you feel like you belong out here?" His brow furrowed slightly, as he quizzed the woman he adored so much. Her eyes bore into his, as she tried to decipher where he was going with his questions.

"I love it here, I love how quiet and peaceful it is, but..." She paused, trying to think of something to say to justify her absence from him for so long over the past year. She could think of nothing, so she simply waited for his response.

"Elise, I love you." He could think of nothing else to say, and it was all he needed to say. It was what she needed to hear. She kissed him on the cheek, then on the lips, pulling him closer to her, holding him as tightly as she dared.

As they broke away from each other, Eli felt the need to continue his declaration. "I want to be with you all the time Elise, not just every so often when I can come and visit you. Come and live here with me, I promise you will never be bored, I will make sure of that. Please Elise, I need you here with me, I need to wake up next to that beautiful face every morning, and hear that beautiful laughter fill my house."

She watched his face as he asked her, begged her, to stay here with him. She ran her hand across his cheek, silencing him. He then simply raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, urging her to speak.

"I love you too. Eli, I love you, and I love the lake, and the house, and even the farm. Why the heck do you think I need convincing? Of course I'll live with you, idiot!" His face lit up on these words, and jumping to his feet, he lifted her into his arms, kissing her cheek, as she squealed and clung onto him.

"Don't drop me!" She cried as he steadied himself.

"Never." He replied, as she hit him for being so cheesy. He laughed, before carrying her across to his little boat. Setting her down in it, he then climbed in himself, and rowed the two of them across the lake. Without saying anything else, the two of them enjoyed the sounds of the water lapping up at the sides of the boat, and the gentle hum of the insects on the waters surface. This, as they realised at that moment, was the most peaceful either of them had ever felt.


End file.
